


In Another Life

by zeddpool



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Dimension Travel, Gen, I can’t say anymore now, Inter-dimensional travel, Multiverse, Spoilers!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeddpool/pseuds/zeddpool
Summary: When New York is attacked by a new villain, Steve and Tony wind up somewhere very different from the New York they belong to.





	1. A Day In The Life

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this chapter’s so short, it’s really just a prologue

It was a typical day in New York City. Some crazed maniac was terrorising the city and the Avengers were fighting their way through hoards of minions to stop them. Funny thing about this one, though, was that they popped up out of nowhere. Literally. One second New York was relatively peaceful, the next second Time Square is being demolished by thousands of chubby, winged toddlers.

"Hey! Captain Spangles! You seeing what I'm seeing? Because unless I've finally lost my mind, those are.."

"Cherubs. And don't call me 'Spangles', Tin Man."

Tony just lifted his faceplate and stuck his tongue out at the supersoldier. He and Steve were the closest of the group to the person at the centre of the hoard. As they fought closer, dark brown curls and olive skin on a lean-muscled male figure came into focus. Just before Steve and Tony could close in, the man shot a brilliant burst of fuchsia light in their direction and the duo's comms went dead.


	2. Waking Up In Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Tony wake up in their medbay. At least, they think they do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See if you can recognise the intern

Steve awoke first, immediately taking stock of his surroundings. Fluorescent lights. Stiff bed. I.V. Heart Monitor. The logical assumption would be the medical bay in Avengers Tower. He sat up.

Tony groaned into consciousness beside him. They blinked at each other a moment, before looking around the room.

It certainly looked like the med bay, but there was just something...off. Like, the walls weren’t quite the right colour, the desks and screens weren’t the right height. Oh, and no one was there to watch them. Just _them_ in an empty med bay. 

Just then the door to the room opened, and a young man with shaggy blonde hair and a lab coat walked in.

“Ah, You’re awake!” Then, into an earpiece, “The...guests have regained consciousness.“ A pause. “Well, we’ll wait for you until then.”

“I’m Gavin Stacy, I’m an intern. We have a lot of questions for you, so if you have any of your own, best ask them now.”

Cap spoke up, “Where are we? What happened? How did we get here?”

“You’re at Avengers Tower, you’re here because the Avengers brought you here, and as for what happened? That’s what we’d like to ask you. But first, let’s start with your names?”

The two gawked at the stranger.

“...You’re kidding, right? I’m Tony Stark.”

The intern snorted. “Right. And I’m Thor. Goodness, this i-“ He paused, clearly listening to whoever was on the other end of that earpiece. He turned to leave.

“Dr. Stark and Captain Rogers will be with you shortly.”

And then they were alone.

“Dr. Stark? Really?”

“Well, I do have 4 PhDs, I technically qualify.”

“Huh.”

More tense silence.

“So! I wonder what these Dr. Stark and Captain Rogers, who apparently aren’t us, are gonna be like.”

Distantly they heard the click of heels approaching.

“That must be Pepper, thank god! She’ll sort this mess out!”

Instead, though, the door opened to reveal a short, but clearly built, woman with black hair, tan skin, and deep chocolate eyes lined by dark lashes. Her lipstick, shirt, and shoes were all the same cherry red, her jewelry gold, and there was something round, metal, and glowing blue in her sternum.

The woman behind her was exceptionally tall, especially next to the other woman, with blonde hair and startlingly blue eyes, and wore a simple blue tee, navy capris, and white running shoes. Oh, and she looked like she could bench press a truck one-handed.

“Who the hell are you?”

The shorter woman blinked at the question, as if she couldn’t quite believe someone would ask her that. 

“ ** _I_** am Dr. Antonia Stark. And **_she_** ,” she gestured at the blonde, “is my wife, Captain Stephanie Rogers. The real question is,” she narrowed her eyes at them.

“Who are **_you_**?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, forgot to mention, I live in a blissful state of not giving a shit about any MCU movies after, and including, Iron Man 3. So, basically this is just “some time after The Avengers” and Tony still has the arc reactor because FUCK IM3!

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll say no more! Spoilers~!


End file.
